Bumping In Las Vegas
by Vanezah Larraine
Summary: One-shot. Kim and Jared. When we don't have imprinting, we have love at first sight a.k.a Bumping in Vegas.


**Bumping in Las Vegas**

**Summary:** When we don't have imprinting to find our soul mates for us, there will always be bumping in Las Vegas. A Kim and Jared one-shot.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you imprinted on me?" She asked me. And so I answered, "Yes?" It sounded like a question. I was so damn scared she might start shouting at me. She knows what imprinting is. I explained it to her when she asked about Leah's story. It was those times when I first told her I was wolf and she kept asking me about being one. I was actually surprised when she did not asked me back then so I started explaining but she started snoring and I figured that was why she did not ask at once.

I was prepared for the wrath because I did not tell her and she had to find out from the other wolf girls that I did imprinted on her. Honestly, I think I was just stupid. Could you believe I actually thought she'd figure it out? So I never brought the subject up and neither did she. That is until now.

"You imprinted on me. That was it. That is my answer. Why was I so stupid? I … never… figured that out. Stupid… stupid… Kim." She was saying in between sobs. Sobs? Oh men! This was worse than what I had in my mind.

"Kim? Kim, baby?" She was sitting at the corner of my bed like a child scared of a thunder storm. I went over to her and pull her hands away from her face. She continued crying. She's crying buckets of tears and I don't even know why.

"Kim, why are you crying? I don't make anything of what you are saying, honey. Talk to me." I tried again. And I thank all the Gods when she finally answered.

"You… imprinted on me." That does not explain why she's crying.

"I actually got that part, baby. Why are you crying?" I hope I get an answer now that I made myself clear.

"You don't love me." What? I don't get a thing and I don't love her?

"What? How did you come up with that conclusion?" I am beyond incomprehensible here. I am simply lost.

"Because you imprinted me. You have to stay with me because you did. I was so stupid to not have figured that out. It was the reason why you suddenly noticed me. That was it. You never noticed me before. Oh I am such an idiot." She ranted on and on while tears flow down from her face.

"Oh. So you think I don't love you like normal people do, right?" I just had to make sure before I explain something. She just nodded and cried even more.

"I'd have to disagree." I said simply. And with that she looked me in the eye. I took that as a sign to continue.

"I LOVE YOU. You and I are meant to be together. So if you love me, then there's no need for a discussion at all." I said. I mean c'mon. Why does she think like that? Was I really that bad when I explained imprinting? But that was how I felt and I guess it sounded different when you're not the one speaking. If there's any way I could explain it again I'd pick up the biggest dictionary there is to put every single word in the right sentence so she would not have to think like this.

"No. Look at you. If it was not for that imprinting thing we would not have any conversation at all. I would have probably flown away and died on the way to wherever I was going. Damn! Why was I so stupid?" And here we go again with the blabbering.

"Yeah. Look at me. Had it not been for imprinting I would have wasted years trying to find you. Had I not been a werewolf, trust me you and I are still gonna end up together, okay? If you leave La Push, your just gonna have to bump into me. One way or another we'd have this love story and the ending just gonna have to be happily ever after. Why? Because if I don't get to have you in my happy ending I will repeat my life over and over again until whoever writes our story gets tired of me and just let me have my way. Now do you understand me?" Wow! That I did not thought up. So much for her blabbering.

"I'm sorry." Now, what? What is she sorry about? I carried her bridal style and laid her down in my bed. I scooted beside her and hugged her tight putting her head on my arms near my shoulders.

"Now baby I know I'm smart and all but you're going to have to explain stuffs to me sometimes. I am a werewolf but I am no psychic, okay?" She was still crying when I carried her and so my heart leaped when she laughed heartily. For a moment there, I thought I was going to drown in tears.

"I really am sorry. It's just…well, hard to take in." Of course I know it was hard to take in. I was not expecting her to take it easily but I never thought she'd think like that.

"I know, I know. But if I screw up any explanations at all, please don't jump into conclusions. Because when you do, you cry and it pains me to see you cry. So please, forget any of those stupid thoughts and sleep. You need rest." I said those exactly when she yawned and again, I thank God for letting me know what my life needs.

She did not even say anything. She just closed her eyes and smiled. Those smiles of her are the very core of mine. And she thinks I don't love her. What's not to love?

When I slept that night, I was thinking of a way to show her how much I love her. So I could make her forget those silly thoughts she have. Yet right now I figured the thinking was a waste of time because my dreams have all the answers to what I need. So when I woke up that morning, I smiled so wide that I was sure anything won't make it fade away. Especially not , when I have in my arms the very source of my every smile, every cry and life itself. In that very instant, she smiled and I can't help myself but kissed those perfect lips. She opened her eyes and said, "Good Morning."

"Yeah, definitely a good morning." I said in response when I pulled my lips away. "What do you want to do today?" I continued.

"Can we stay here? I don't want to get up yet." She replied. Actually, this might be better.

"Sure. Anything for you. Do you mind if I tell you a story while you savor my heat and the light of the sun in front of your face?" I asked her.

"Sure. I don't mind." She laughed and then said right after.

"So I had this dream, and I was in Las Vegas. Vegas Baby! But somehow being there makes me cranky. I can't seem to find the peace I wanted in the first place. For some reason, I have this weird look on my face showing I feel restless. It feels like I was supposed to be looking and searching. I actually looked like a lost puppy. I was like living around the streets of Vegas. I'm always out. When tiredness kicks in, I sleep. But when I wake up, I would take out some nachos or big burgers, whatever I want actually, and then walk and find who knows what.

'Good Evening, Sir. What can I get you?' the bartender asked as I set myself down on a stool. It was another restless evening and once again I was lurking the streets of Las Vegas. I seem to have all the money in the world. But instead of gambling, my feet brought me to a tiny bar somewhere. And mind you baby, I seem to be no wolf. I was a regular guy. How do I know? Well, I just don't have any super smell or super hearing. I'm guessing that was the reason I did not notice a girl climbing the stool beside me. I did not notice _you _climb on a stool sitting like the angel you are yet the moment I did, I could never look away.

Instantly, I felt the peace I came to find. With you sitting beside me, I was in heaven. You were beautiful but different from what you are now. I 'm guessing you lived there. Your long black hair compliments your brown color. I was staring and I know it's rude but I can't seem to find the will to look away. And then you tilt your head, I found myself staring straight into your green eyes. You smiled, said hi, and then walked out.

I was panicking. You know what I did? I ran and ran and ran. But I can't seem to find you. Like a strike of light when all hope was gone, I bumped into you. In a street full of lights, in the middle of huge hotels and casinos there I bumped into my angel. And that time I knew she couldn't look away either. And _we _both know _we_ were _meant_ to last _forever._"

When I finished, even I was enthralled with the way it ended. Somehow hearing it from my mouth makes it more real than seeing it on my dream. I was staring at her beautiful face with her eyes still closed until they flashed into a radiant smile and I kissed her again saying, " You see, baby, we were meant to last forever. Wolf or no wolf you and I are just gonna cross paths. Without the imprint, we just have to bump into each other in the middle of the streets of Las Vegas."

I smiled as well. And she said, "I love you." It was heaven.

"Babe, do you mind if we go to Vegas?" I asked. She opened her eyes and kissed me then said, "Let's go bumping in Vegas!"

* * *

I know I suck so please just confirm the negative. i do want to improve. :))


End file.
